1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nut and bolt systems, and, more particularly, to a nut, washer and bolt combination that positively locks the nut to the washer.
2. Related Art
In many industries, such as the aircraft industry, there is a great need for a nut and bolt system that is capable of withstanding the severe vibrations encountered during operation of the aircraft. Similar problems exist in other industries, such as in the lawn mower or farm equipment industry.
There is a need to insure the integrity of an assembled joint, such as a flight control system in a helicopter or the like, where extreme vibration is a problem. Such a system should prevent the nut from backing off from the bolt and help prevent premature wear and/or failure due to excessive movement in the application. Other applications in which extreme vibration is a problem are vehicle steering mechanisms. In some applications, such as farm equipment, extreme vibration might result in the entire apparatus coupled to the equipment by nuts and bolts coming loose. There is thus a need for a positive bolt and nut locking system for aircraft and other commercial applications where extreme vibration takes place to prevent the nut from backing off or coming loose during such vibration. Such a system should be easily installed and, if necessary, removed using standard readily available tooling. Finally, the washer should be resilient so it can be used several times.